Only If I'm With You
by DarKxKunoichi
Summary: Kitana x SubZero. Kitana is questioning her upcoming fight with the Deadly Alliance. ONESHOT. R&R please!


Author's Note: Hmm... I'm not sure if I want to re-write my other Mortal Kombat story. So while I think about that read my Kitana/Sub-Zero one-shot! R&R please!

"..." – speech

'...' – thoughts

Disclaimer: I own MK? Psh... I wish...

Only If I'm With You

A young woman sat on a grassy hill in Earth Realm waiting for the sun to set. She was wearing a blue and black jumpsuit that revealed her shapely legs and the lower part of her backside. By her appearance, one would think she was a ninja since she had a mask covering her face. There were only a few souls in this realm that knew her true identity, Princess Kitana.

She hugged her knees and sighed. 'Am I making the right choice?'

Depression filled her eyes as she thought about all of the things she had lost during the trials that she went through with her allies from Earth Realm. Her eyes became glassy as her thoughts went her family. Shao Kahn... Sindel... and... Mileena.

She laughed bitterly. "Some family..."

Kahn was an evil dictator, the person that she hated most in the world, save Mileena. He was the reason this mess started, he was the reason why she had lost her family.

Sindel... her real mother. Kitana didn't have much of a relationship with her mother. Sindel was killed and Kitana resented her for it. Kitana felt that her mother had abandoned her... leaving her with Kahn and her "sister." After Sindel's revival Kitana saw her mother serving Kahn, then shortly afterwards, she disappeared without a trace.

Mileena, Kitana's twin "sister." For a long time even she was fooled by it. Shang Tsung did a good job cloning Kitana and the story that Kahn told her was pretty convincing. To tell the truth, Kitana had a feeling that it was all a lie... but she was so excited to find out that she had a family.

The princess had everything she had torn away from her, but she found something that helped her past all of that, Liu Kang, the love of her life. But even that didn't last when he was killed... and she was left alone again. Now she was here, contemplating whether or not she should join the fight against the Deadly Alliance. Would she lose the people closest to her again? The people that she had spent so much time with... her friends.

"Are you alright princess?" a deep male voice asked.

Kitana turned her head slightly. "Sub-Zero..."

She smiled to herself; he had been incredibly helpful when she was grieving for Liu Kang. The Lin Kuei ninja had been close friends with the Mortal Kombat champion and shared his grief with the princess. Although she knew little about him, she had grown closer to him than anyone else. Sub-Zero had understood her pain, having lost a loved one himself. He knew exactly how to treat her; when to leave her alone and when to comfort her. She had never felt more protected when she was within his presence. When the Deadly Alliance was formed, Raiden feared for Kitana's life and ordered the Grand Master of the Lin Kuei ninja, Sub-Zero and the ninja specter, Scorpion to protect her. Sub-Zero had supported her emotionally and Scorpion was the one she took out her anger on and was grateful for both of them. But what bothered her were her new feelings for the Grand Master... was she betraying Liu Kang with these feelings?

Sub-Zero walked over and sat down next to Kitana. "Princess? Is there something wrong?"

Sub-Zero hadn't really been around too many women in his life and when he was, they were always either trying to kill him or they wanted him to train them. It was always purely professional. When he had met the princess, he was completely taken aback by her beauty. He became confused about his new feelings and even resorted to talking to the person he was closest to, Scorpion. Sub-Zero inwardly groaned when he remembered how the conversation went.

- Flashback -

It was a hot and humid day and Scorpion was spending his time in his tent... working out. He was topless but left his mask on as beads of sweat started to run down the crevices of his muscular torso.

'112... 113...114...' Scorpion counted in his head as he performed his daily amount of push-ups.

"Brother?" a voice interrupted his count.

Scorpion looked up slightly and noticed his 'little brother.' "Do you need something Sub-Zero?"

"I want to talk to you about something." Sub-Zero responded.

Scorpion stood up and wiped himself off with a towel. "What is it?"

Sub-Zero stared at his feet. He felt like a little kid confessing his sins to his father. "I'm a little confused about something..."

"About...?"

"It's about the princess..."

"Kitana?" Scorpion questioned.

"Yeah...I feel... different when I'm with her. I'm not around women much, is this the way I'm suppose to feel?"

Scorpion frowned. "Do you feel... nervous around her? You can't stop thinking of her? You can't help but stare at her when she's around?"

Sub-Zero nodded. "That's right."

'A princess and a ninja? That's different.' Scorpion let out a snort. "Never thought I'd see that happen..."

Sub-Zero blinked in confusion. "What?"

- End Flashback -

"Sub-Zero?" Kitana interrupted his reverie. "Are you all alright?"

Sub-Zero jumped a little. "Oh... I'm fine... actually I came to check on _you_."

Kitana smiled. "I'm alright."

Sub-Zero stared at her disbelievingly.

"Ok... so I'm not fine, but that doesn't mean that you have to check up on me." Kitana responded.

"Tell me about it; maybe I can help."

Kitana was a little unsure about it. 'He _had_ been able to help before. What makes now any different?'

"It's... just... I don't know if I can do it." She said finally.

"Do what?" he asked.

"I... I don't think that I can fight with you guys. I...I don't want to... I can't deal with losing someone else close to me." She muttered, almost tearfully.

"But princess..." Sub-Zero started. "If you don't fight... you risk losing more people. I... we need you."

"Do you really? I mean... what can I offer? You and Scorpion are almost more than enough to take on Quan Chi and Shang Tsung already... with everyone else there too..."

"There are still their armies... and you are the only one the troops trust. Kitana... you are... _everyone's_ light in this fight."

Kitana stared at him. 'Why did he have to say something like that... its not like my feelings could grow any stronger... but...'

Sub-Zero placed his large hand over her delicate one. "Kitana... please reconsider."

He wanted her there... no, he needed her there. Sub-Zero couldn't protect her if she was anywhere else, he didn't think that he would be able to function properly if he kept thinking that something had happened to her.

Kitana squeezed Sub-Zero's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Sub-Zero responded with a blush.

'I wonder how she feels... is she having these feelings too? Should I tell her? What if something happens to us...? Yeah... I should.'

"Kitana..."

"Sub-Zero..."

They both smiled underneath their masks.

"You go first." Sub-Zero insisted.

Kitana smiled again. "I just wanted to say that... you've been a great friend during these difficult times and I really appreciate you being here for me..."

'No!' Kitana screamed in her head. 'That's not what you wanted to say! Tell him the truth!'

Sub-Zero's heart wretched. 'Friends?' he thought bitterly. 'Is that all we are?'

"W-what did you want to say?" Kitana quickly said to interrupt the silence.

"I was just wondering if you've changed your mind. Will you accompany us in our fight?" he replied with a hint of sadness.

Kitana had found a second chance. 'Here I go...'

Kitana slowly pulled down her mask and faced Sub-Zero; she then reached up and pulled down his as well. Before Sub-zero could react, she eagerly pressed her lips against his. Sub-Zero froze... he couldn't believe that this was happening. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity before she pulled away and licked her lips. Kitana then looked deeply into Sub-Zero's eyes and gave him her answer.

"Only if I'm with you..."

- End -

Author's Note: What do you think? I hope it wasn't too corny or anything...


End file.
